


Welcome to Fantasy Land

by bumble_Bree



Series: Things They Get Up To [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dominant Harry, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Harry/Draco, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Paddling, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Draco, Threesome m/m/m, Top Harry, Top Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: Ron gets another glimpse of what Harry and Draco get up to and realises he's in it for good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This part is loosely based on several similar suggestions from some of you: emarwood, Platycakes, Elina (am I missing any of you, sorry if I am!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury and I seek no profit from this work.

The first thing Ron noticed when he Flooed back to Harry and Malfoy’s from work was that Malfoy was back home early too.

In the four days since that night, he and Malfoy hadn’t interacted much besides the token ‘Morning, Weasley’ and ‘Hey, Malfoy’, and ‘Sleep tight, Weasley’ and ‘night, Malfoy’. Needless to say, Ron was incredibly awkward while around Malfoy; a problem the other man didn’t seem to be having, though.

Malfoy seemed perfectly at ease to be around Ron; to sit beside him (at a respectable distance) on the sofa while the three of them watched television, to sit across from him at breakfast and dinner, to nod casually at him as he came out of the shower in just a towel, his blond hair damp and carelessly spiked up in a truly attractive way.

He also seemed to be perfect alright with Ron being present while Harry and he got intimate. Although Ron would admit that Harry seemed to be almost incorrigibly handsy, grabbing and groping at Malfoy every chance he got, Malfoy himself was incredibly affectionate towards Harry, and didn’t hesitate to show it.

He’d kiss him lingeringly and curl up in his lap and bite hickeys into his neck and play with his hair – all while Ron was in the room. He’d let Harry push his head back and suck on his neck, he’d make soft noises of pleasure as Harry and he made out vigorously entwined together on the plush armchair, _while Ron was sitting five feet away!_

The nights were a whole new level of torture for Ron. The guest bedroom was right across the hall from their master bedroom and for some reason, Harry and Malfoy insisted on keeping the door ajar instead of shutting it tight and putting up Privacy and Silencing Spells like Ron felt they ought to.

And they’d have loud, boisterous sex, Malfoy screaming and begging, Harry growling absolute filth at him as he, by the sound of it, nearly killed him. Sometimes, Malfoy’s screams would get so helplessly piteous that Ron would contemplate going over there and checking if he needed rescuing.

But Ron couldn’t bring himself to, for two reasons: one, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist joining them, and two, they would _let_ him, more than willingly.

They hadn’t discussed what had happened but Ron was not entirely stupid; he knew they were simply waiting for him to say the word; all he had to do was show the slightest bit of interest, and they’d both swoop down on him with more invitations to mind-boggling sex.

But Ron doesn’t know if he wanted that; he’s not sure if it was even _right_ – they were married, for Merlin sake!

But they seem okay with it, _you’re_ the one being a prude, the voice in Ron’s head would point out each night as he lay in bed wanking to the sounds he could hear from across the hall. He imagined it was him bringing those sounds out of Malfoy, and Merlin such _sounds_ they were.

Malfoy was some guy, Ron had long since admitted it to himself.

Which was why when Ron realised he was alone in the house with him, his gut clenched with a mix of arousal and nerves – he didn’t trust himself around Malfoy, even less so when Harry wasn’t around.

Ron entered the kitchen slowly, his eyes on Malfoy as the man stood there bent over the kitchen counter, the Daily Prophet folded up into a rectangle and held in one hand as he perused it. He’d put the kettle on and it rattled faintly as it came to the boil. He was still in his work clothes, only his Gringotts robes had been tossed over the back of one chair, his cream shirt still crisp over his svelte frame, his dark brown trousers neatly framing his hips. Ron couldn’t look away from his round arse.

“Hey,” Ron said, his voice slightly rough.

Malfoy turned around with a slightly startled sound.

“Weasley,” he said, and Ron noticed the way his pale grey eyes lit up. “Hello, yourself,” he looked around with a small scowl. “Is my husband working late again?”

“No, he had to stay back for a quick case briefing,” Ron mumbled softly. “He’ll be here soon. Shall I- shall I come back once he’s home?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Malfoy said rolling his eyes and turning away once more. “Would you like a cuppa?”

“Er...”

Malfoy turned back around to face him, throwing the paper onto the centre island and leaning back against the counter with a small smirk. “Are you alright, Weasley?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Malfoy said shrugging exaggeratedly. “Probably because you had your cock up my arse two times in one night and we haven’t spoken about it yet but then I’m in your face everyday and you can’t stop thinking about being back inside me?”

He smiled sweetly as Ron’s half hard cock immediately started to fill further. “I- I... No,” Ron shook his head, his mouth slightly open. “I- Malfoy-”

“Weasley,” Malfoy sighed patiently. “It’s alright; when are you going to believe that it’s _alright?_ ” he tilted his head with another smile. “Besides, I’ve been thinking about your cock inside me too.”

He spoke matter-of-factly, like nothing was unusual about what he said and Ron asked himself just whom he was doing a favour by holding back.

Hermione? No, she seemed to be very certain about her decision, very clear about the fact that Ron and she weren’t meant to be together.

Who, then? Harry? The bloke had quite literally invited him to fuck Malfoy up the arse – twice.

Himself?

If so, why? Why exactly was he holding back? Because he, supposedly, wasn’t gay?

Well, he had no trouble getting his cock up for Malfoy’s hot-as- _fuck_ arse that night. And was it so bad that his cock seemed more than happy to rise to the occasion every time Malfoy was in the room?

“You’re thinking way too much about the ifs and buts of this, Weasley,” Malfoy said calmly. “Harry and I thought we made it obviously evident that we’re fine with it.”

Ron edged forward, going around the centre counter, slowly approaching Malfoy, the man standing cool and calm as Ron neared him.

“Don’t you want me?” Malfoy asked quietly, and Ron wanted to laugh. His cock was straining against his trousers and he could think of nothing but shoving it into Malfoy and the man doubted his want for him.

Maybe he ought to simply be clear about it – show Malfoy exactly how he felt. Since it was ‘alright’ with him, with both of them.

“Take your pants off and turn around and I’ll give you your answer,” Ron growled and Malfoy seemed truly delighted, even though his pointed face was carefully arranged into an unruffled expression.

He smirked slowly and then his hands went to his fly. He pushed down both trousers and underpants and Ron saw the way his cock was already filling, before Malfoy turned, bracing his hands on the counter, looking back at Ron with a sultry, “I’m waiting.”

Ron stepped forward, prised his arse open and then gasped. Malfoy chucked softly.

“Oh, right,” he said. “You need to get that out first.”

Ron grasped the cool metal handle and tugged gently, Malfoy letting out a soft moan as he pulled out a round, bulbous sphere of glass, Malfoy’s rim stretching red and wide around its widest part as Ron unearthed it.

It was moist and sticky and Malfoy panted slightly as Ron stared at it. “Harry uses it to keep his come inside me,” Malfoy said over his shoulder. “He likes to fuck me before work and then ensure I keep his come inside me for the rest of the day. And he likes how loose it leaves me.”

Ron’s cock twitched painfully and he hurriedly pulled it out of its constraints, Malfoy making a small sound as he took in the sight of Ron’s turgid erection. He reached back with one hand and stroked it slowly, smiling gleefully when Ron groaned.

“Come on, Weasley,” he urged gently. “Put it inside me, you know you want to.”

Ron nudged his hand away, grasped his prick and angled it towards Malfoy’s arsehole, holding one arse cheek open. He pushed Malfoy down further over the counter and began easing his cock in, both of them groaning as the head slipped in.

Unable to help himself, Ron thrust in all the way in one go, Malfoy crying out at the abrupt intrusion. “Fuck, you okay?”

“ _Yes_ , dammit, start fucking me already!” Malfoy gritted at him, pushing his arse back.

Ron decided to take him seriously, pulling out almost fully before starting to pound into him, gripping him by his slim hips and fucking him open with long, violent thrusts. Malfoy moaned under him, egging him on and spreading his legs wider.

Ron couldn’t think as he fucked, his mind seemed to have short circuited the moment he entered Malfoy, the channel loose and slippery and yet clenching around him in a hot grip. He blindly thrust into him, not holding back one bit, recalling Harry’s words from that night about how Mafloy loved a good, hard fucking and deciding to give him exactly that.

Malfoy had by then slipped a hand between himself and the counter and was jerking himself off in time with Ron’s thrusts, and Ron was silently grateful for that because he was mere seconds away. Nearly a week of imagining what it would be like to fuck Malfoy again, and now he really was fucking him – there was no way he could be expected to last.

“Come on, Malfoy,” he panted, releasing one hip and smacking Malfoy’s round arse with every thrust. “Come for me,” he gasped, relishing the way Malfoy pressed into him and yelped with every smack, gripping his cock with every thrust.

He came hard into his own hand and Ron followed not a single second later, groaning and leaning back, pressing his pelvis into Malfoy’s arse as he filled him up, rutting his cock in sharp thrusts just as the kettle began whistling.

They were still panting loudly, Ron pulling out and leaning heavily into the centre island behind him, when the voice from the kitchen door made them both jump around. “Having fun?”

Harry was leaning casually against the door, arms crossed, small smile on his face. Ron scrambled to tuck his cock back in and do up his flies but Malfoy simply lounged there, arse leaking come, smiling coyly.

“We will now that you’re home,” he answered and Harry’s smile widened briefly.

“Mate, I’m- I didn’t mean to-” Ron stammered nervously, noting the way Harry’s shoulders remained stiff even though his stance was so easy. “Was this not okay?”

Harry snorted softly. “’course it was okay, don’t be silly,” he waved one hand.”No, you’re good, mate, don’t worry,” he assured. “This one, on the other hand-” he turned his gaze to Malfoy and Ron noticed the hard edge around his eyes. “-is in trouble,” his smile turned slightly savage and Malfoy was suddenly standing straight and stiff, eyes round and worried as he pulled his clothes back up.

“Baby, I--” Malfoy started, but Harry raised one eyebrow and held up one finger to his lips and Malfoy gulped and fell silent at once, the shrill whistle of the kettle filling the momentary silence.

“Harry, this was all me, I asked him to bend over and-” Ron started after a pause but Harry shook his head gently.

“Ron, you’re still new to all of this, it’s really okay,” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you just didn’t know better.”

“Yes, but why’re you saying Malfoy-”

“He knows the rules,” Harry smiled that same hard smile. “He knows he needs clearance from me first. And I know my darling husband better than anyone else,” he paused. “I’m willing to bet he initiated it.”

Malfoy turned red, shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking desperately at Harry. Ron remained silent.

“It’s time for your punishment, love,” Harry spoke softly. “Take your clothes off and go wait by the sofa.” Malfoy obeyed nearly the second the words were out of his mouth, unbuttoning his shirt on his way out of the room.

As soon as he left, Harry grinned at Ron. “Turn that kettle off and come watch. You don’t want to miss this,” he said and Ron’s throat went dry at the way the green eyes shone wickedly.

By the time Ron made his way into the living room, Harry had stripped his outer robes off and was helping a completely naked Malfoy lie down across his lap. Harry was also holding a paddle in his hand, his hand curled firmly around the short handle, the rubber blade broad and round.

Ron stopped short for a second, catching his breath, before continuing forward and hovering behind the sofa chair, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the back of it with both hands, holding his breath as he watched Harry arrange Malfoy carefully so his pert white bum was positioned directly in his lap, and then raise his hand high.

The paddle landed with a sharp, heavy thud on the round bottom and Ron flinched harder than Malfoy did. He noticed the way Malfoy’s hands were curled into fists, the way he pressed his face into a cushion, and wondered why Harry thought he’d ever enjoy watching this.

But then he didn’t have much space to think because after a few preliminary strikes to warm him up, Harry began thrashing Malfoy’s arse with what seemed to be every last ounce of his rather formidable strength. He brought the paddle down nonstop, barely a second’s gap between each strike, and within mere moments, Malfoy’s bum bloomed a deep, dark red, his thin body shaking uncontrollably.

But Malfoy didn’t struggle or wiggle around, not protesting in any way at all. Even the high pitched cries he let out seemed involuntary, and Ron desperately wished Harry would stop.

But Harry only seemed to get more ruthless, his expression fierce, his left hand firmly pressed into Malfoy’s back to hold him down, his right arm working relentlessly as he paddled Malfoy’s bottom raw, the loud, piteous screams echoing around the still house.

Several minutes later, when Ron felt like his knees would give away from the queasiness, he tentatively spoke. “Harry, mate, look,” he gulped hard. “I’m sorry. I’m sure he is too. Please, just... he’s had enough.”

Harry paused, looking rather surprised as he looked up at Ron, and said nothing for a few seconds, Malfoy’s rasping sobs of relief the only sound in the room. Then Harry laughed.

“Shit, I keep forgetting that you don’t know a thing about this stuff,” he chortled, clutching his right shoulder with his left hand and rotating the joint a few times, working out the strain from having flogged his husband into tears. “This is not– I’m not hurting him.”

Ron gaped at him in incredulous silence and Harry laughed again.

“I mean I’m not _just_ hurting him,” he laughed. “Sit up for a moment, love,” he said, gently stroking Malfoy’s back.

Wincing in pain, Malfoy pressed his hands into the sofa and pushed himself up, kneeling next to Harry and looking back at Ron over his shoulder, his eyes wide and slightly frantic, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead – and then Ron saw that his cock was completely hard, red and leaking with arousal.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Harry didn’t look at Ron as he spoke, instead running his thumb gently over Malfoy’s cheek. “He’s fucking incredible, my perfect little slut,” he kissed the pale shoulder and Malfoy leaned forward for a kiss with a needy sound.

Ron watched them kiss, his head spinning. He was reeling from what he was watching and what he understood it meant – Harry hadn’t meant an actual _punishment_. This was consensual – and hell, it seemed to be some form of _foreplay_.

Harry had already got Malfoy back over his lap and was folding his sleeves back with an air of getting right back down to business.

“You may want to sit down,” he said to Ron, nodding towards the sofa chair. “Get comfy. It’ll be a while before we fuck him,” he grinned at Ron’s stunned expression. “Yeah, I said ‘we’. He loved it last time, I’m sure he’d love a few more rounds like that.”

He looked down fondly at the sore bottom, running his hand lightly over it, eliciting a whimper from Malfoy, before abruptly raising his hand and bringing it down over the red skin with savage force.

Malfoy cried out, but the sound was quickly drowned out by the repeated slaps of Harry’s bare hand against his arse as he forewent the paddle and used just his broad, hefty hand to thrash the life out of his husband, Harry’s own jaw twitching and clenched as he worked.

Pliant until then, Malfoy began squirming lightly, his hips moving rhythmically, before Ron realised he was rutting his cock into Harry’s lap, rubbing himself against his leg. To his mild horror, Ron realised his own cock was starting to fill once more.

“Stop. That. _Now_ ,” Harry spanked his arse so hard with each word that Malfoy reached back with both hands, covering his bum and emitting loud, pitiful wails. Harry instantly reached for his wand, forcing Malfoy’s arms over his head, spelling ropes to shoot out of his wand and bind themselves around the thin wrists, pulling his arms firmly over the armrest.

Malfoy began to babble apologies as Harry paused ominously, his hand slowly finding the paddle next to him and raising it, Malfoy unaware as he begged into the sofa, Ron torn between calling out a warning to him and waiting to watch how he’d react when he realised Harry was going to use the paddle once more.

Malfoy screamed at the strike, his hips working more frantically as Harry began working the paddle onto his arse again, continuing to use as much force as he could. “You’re close, aren’t you?” Harry panted, stroking Malfoy’s back with his left hand. “I know, baby. I know how badly you want to come.” Harry paused, lifting the paddle but not bringing it down, Malfoy’s throaty sounds of pain and arousal filling the room once more. “You can’t, though,” Harry spoke sweetly. “Not yet.”

The walloping promptly continued and Ron had to hurriedly free his cock when it twitched angrily, Malfoy’s hoarse, pleading groan making him bite his lip.

Harry pulled his arse cheeks apart as he continued to strike him, landing a few blows on the inner curve of his crease as well, Malfoy continuously struggling in his lap. “I’ll be good from now on, Harry,” he screamed loud enough to drown out the hissing swish the paddle made as it swung through the air and the following loud thump the pad made on his painfully sore looking bum. “ _Please!_ I’ll be good, _I’ll be so good!_ ”

“So, tell me,” Harry breathed heavily, throwing the paddle aside and firmly kneading Malfoy’s arse with his hand, making him cry out once more. “What do you want now? Do you just want me to stop... or do you want to come as I go on?” he added in a whisper. Malfoy arched in his lap, sobbing into the cushion, his arms straining against the bonds. Harry slapped him heavily over the crease of his arse and thigh and spoke sharply, “Answer me, Draco.”

“Don’t stop, I want...to- to come,” Malfoy’s voice was a shaky whisper and his whole body trembled visibly.

Ron, meanwhile, couldn’t believe Malfoy’s choice and made a slightly choked sound, causing Harry to chuckle amusedly.

“God, I love you,” he said, undoing the bonds and gently helping Malfoy up and cradling him in his lap, Malfoy sobbing into Harry’s shoulder as he curled his legs under him and continued to shake. “Ssshhh, we’re going to take care of you,” Harry kissed his forehead lightly and stood up, lifting Malfoy into his arms and silently nodding at Ron to follow him as he headed into their bedroom.

When Harry started to undress after carefully placing Malfoy on their enormous, king sized bed, Ron followed suit, Harry nodding approvingly at him. They both crawled on to the bed, Harry covering Malfoy’s body with his own and kissing him hungrily, while Ron knelt there wondering how Malfoy could stand to lie on his back, his most likely insanely painful arse probably feeling like it’s on fire even against the incredibly soft, expensive looking sheets.

“Come on, sit up,” Harry coached him slowly, until Malfoy knelt up, giving Ron a tremulous smile, his eyes pink and still slightly moist. Ron reached out before he could help it and stroked the back of his fingers against the pale cheek, Malfoy’s smile widening slightly at his touch. “Kneel behind him,” Harry threw him a bottle of lube. “Lube up and get inside him.”

Ron did as he was told, coating his straining erection quickly, apologising in a murmur to Malfoy as he prised his agonisingly raw looking arse cheeks apart, and pushing into him. Malfoy groaned loudly, leaning back into Ron, his hands reaching down to grip Ron’s thighs.

“Right, lift your knees, baby,” Harry was busy slicking his own twitching erection up. “Sit on his cock; Ron pull his knees up to his chest. Careful you don’t slip out,” he gave orders with a familiar ease and Ron found it slightly disturbing that it was so easy to listen to him.

Malfoy obeyed at once, leaning his weight back, adjusting himself on Ron’s thighs so he could lift his knees, Ron holding his cock firmly in place inside Malfoy, pulling one long, pale thigh with his other hand.

“I need you to hold him really tight, he’s going to struggle now,” Harry spoke in a dark murmur, rifling around in the bedside drawer. Ron heard Malfoy’s breathing picking up just as Harry came back with a cock ring.

“ _No!_ ” Malfoy instantly began fighting Ron’s unyielding grip on him, but then Harry was there, holding him firmly in place, ensuring Ron’s cock didn’t slip out as he carefully slipped the ring on, Malfoy sobbing once more. “Please, _please_ , just let me come! You can still fuck me, just let me _come!_ ”

“Should I get the ball gag out, my love?” Harry didn’t look up as he spoke in little above a whisper, but the dangerous undertone in his voice made Malfoy instantly fall silent and shudder bodily in Ron’s arms and whimper. Harry pressed his hands to the underside of Malfoy’s thighs, pushing them further back into his chest. “That’s what I thought.”

He leaned forward, guiding his cock into the spot just above where Ron’s cock stretched Malfoy’s rim. “Harry, fuck,” Ron groaned as he felt the wet head of his cock nudge the base of his own. Malfoy threw his head back on Ron’s shoulder and let out a soft plaintive sound.

He didn’t know what made him do it, but Ron placed a soft kiss on the wet cheek next to him, Malfoy blinking his eyes open and turning his head to stare beseechingly at Ron. “Please,” he whispered, both of them shaking as Harry’s cock began its slide into him, pressed tightly against Ron’s cock.

“Soon,” Ron promised and kissed his cheek once more, Harry’s groan of pleasure loud and fierce, Malfoy’s shrill cry almost heart-rending as he was filled to and beyond capacity.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry panted, carefully manoeuvring Malfoy’s knees onto the bed on either side of his own thighs, Ron hurriedly shuffling forward to remain seated inside him. “Ready Ron?” he asked casually. When Ron nodded, he looked at Malfoy, his expression softening at once. “You’re doing so well, baby. Are you ready?”

Malfoy only whimpered again and leaned bodily into Harry, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his nose into his neck.

“Let’s go,” Harry grinned.

Harry began to pound into him with a nearly animalistic force, his savage thrusts sending Malfoy thudding back into Ron’s chest, drawing high pitched wails from him. Ron, though nearly already on the brink himself, what with his cock in such a gorgeous, tight, wet grip, was slightly less rough, simply because he was hyper aware of being in direct physical contact with Malfoy’s inflamed arse cheeks.

“ _Harry!_ ” Malfoy’s cry made the hairs on Ron’s arms stand up. “Yes! Oh, Merlin, yes!” he reached back, throwing one arm around Ron’s neck, mouthing at his jaw, nibbling sharply. “Fuck me, Weasley, come on. Like you did a while ago – like you did that day. Come on, take me, _take me!_ ”

His voice rose as Ron gripped him by the hips and snapped forward on a wild thrust, Harry pounding forward at the exact same time, both of them exchanging grins as they fall into a synched rhythm, Malfoy going boneless between them, barely staying upright, faint whines issuing from him.

They don’t pause to extend the session like they’d done the previous time, both of them roughly fucking Malfoy open until Ron thought his balls might simply explode from the pressure on them. Right as he was on the verge of asking Harry if he could finish, Harry himself swore loudly, driving forward his whole body on what must have been a bone-jarringly hard thrust, and then going rigid, only his hips rocking back and forth as he rode his climax out.

Ron continued to fuck into Malfoy, a mere couple of thrusts away from orgasm himself, holding a hoarsely wheezing Malfoy tightly, just as Harry gasped, “ _Libertas_ ,” making the cock ring vanish with a soft metallic twang.

And then Malfoy let out the most tortured, agonised scream that Ron had ever heard, even as his own climax rippled over his whole body, rocking him to his very insides. Malfoy’s swollen, purpled cock shot out endless jets of come onto Harry’s chest, Malfoy weeping openly, leaning the entirety of his scant weight onto Ron.

Ron hurriedly steadied Malfoy as he started to keel over sideways, Harry quickly pulling him forward onto him, cradling him lovingly.

Shifting so his cock fell out stickly, Ron wondered if Malfoy had fainted or if he was simply in... What had Harry had called it last time?

“Subspace?” Ron asked, his breathing still coming out in rough gasps. Harry looked up from Malfoy’s neck where he was pressing tender kisses and nodded, smiling in surprise.

“Yeah,” he brought Malfoy up in his arms again and shuffled forward on his knees, laying his husband’s limp, motionless form out carefully on the bed with his head on the pillows. “He’ll be alright, he’s taken worse.”

“Seriously?” Ron shifted so he’s sitting down properly, staring at Harry in shock. “Harry, his arse looked like he won’t be able to sit for several days if not weeks.”

“You’re right, he won’t,” Harry said with a solemn expression, before letting out a little chuckle at the way Ron gaped. “Merlin, I was joking. I’m going to heal him, Ron. Relax,” he’d pulled out several jars from the bedside table by then, slowly rolling Malfoy onto his front and carefully palming his abused arse. “He’ll just be mildly uncomfortable for a couple of days, that’s it,” Harry said, rubbing a pale blue salve onto the scarlet arse cheeks. “But I wasn’t kidding when I said he’s taken worse.”

“I feel like I’m going to regret asking this, but what could be worse than having your arse paddled until the skin nearly breaks?”

“The skin actually breaking,” Harry spoke calmly, massaging the healing salve carefully into the creases of Malfoy’s thighs, on the inner curve of his arse crack. “His threshold for pain is nearly impossibly high. I’m actually really strict while we play; he's very demanding for a sub, and I've to consciously ensure that I don't simply give in. He can take just about anything. Especially knife play, he goes absolutely insane for it; left to Draco, he’ll have me cutting him every night of the week.”

“C-cutting him?” Ron felt like his eyes might pop out. Harry grinned, opening the same tube of ointment he’d used last time, carefully parting Malfoy’s arse cheeks and generously fingering the yellow ointment into him and over the puffy rim.

“Yeah,” he shrugged, and then glanced up at Ron for a second, still grinning. “It’s been a while, actually, I ought to bring out the blades again soon,” he said almost as if speaking to himself, and then paused, straightening up and narrowing his eyes at Ron as if considering something. “If you promise not to faint, we’d love to have you around the next time blood play is on the menu.”

“ _Blood play?!_ ” Ron’s voice was embarrassingly high. “You mean there’s _actual_ -?”

“Blood, yes,” Harry nodded, peering closely at Malfoy’s arse, presumably checking for any signs of broken skin. “You up for it?” he didn’t look up as he spoke.

Ron found himself at a loss for words and so he simply sat there spluttering as Harry arranged Malfoy onto his side, pulling the covers over him, kissing his face in relentless little pecks.

There was such shameless adoration, profound, undisputable love in Harry’s eyes, in each kiss, in every gentle stroke of his hand that Ron had to look away for several minutes, feeling like it was something he could simply never even consider intruding into, despite the fact that he’d just had sex with them.

He was just about to get up and creep out when Harry spoke again, “Quit sitting there like a fucking statue and lie down, yeah?”

Returning his small grin, Ron eased his legs under the covers and lay down with a small sigh. His orgasm had been startlingly good the second time around, and he was in a daze still, his legs trembling, his back muscles complaining lightly.

It wasn’t until he woke up with a start and saw that it was dark outside that he realised that he’d actually fallen asleep for a few hours. He blinked a few times and then jerked up onto his elbows when he looked around the large, unfamiliar bedroom.

And then he started again when Malfoy addressed him a weak voice, “We should fuck more often without Harry’s permission, Weasley.”

Ron looked around blearily to see Harry throw his head back and laugh, Malfoy throwing Ron a cheeky grin over his narrow shoulder, before burrowing his face back into Harry’s chest. They were still lying as they’d been when Ron had lay down beside them, curled up on their sides, entwined tightly together.

“You could’ve woken me up,” Ron sat up stiffly, bending backwards until his back cracked satisfyingly.

“I fell asleep myself,” Harry said. “Only just woke up when this one here came out of subpsace and started _wiggling_ around,” he kissed Malfoy on the nose, smiling adoringly at him.

“Yeah, you, er... you alright, Malfoy?” Ron scratched his ear awkwardly.

“Pff, Weasley,” Malfoy scoffed. “You’re such a lamb,” he glanced back. “Yes, darling, I’m more than fine. That was the gentlest Harry’s ever been with a paddle.”

“I- gentlest?!” Ron’s sleepy haze instantly evaporated.

Malfoy laughed. “Like I said, we should fuck more often and ‘get caught’.” Harry slid his hand down to lightly squeeze Malfoy’s arse, making him squirm and giggle.

“No, but seriously,” Harry said, pressing his mouth to Malfoy’s forehead, his arms tightening around his frail body. “Feel free, mate. I’m glad you took the liberty today. It seemed for a while like you regretted what happened last time,” he winked as Ron chuckled weakly and shook his head.

“Not so much regretted it as waited desperately for another go,” he clarified and Malfoy let out a faint giggle again in response.

“I’ve given him an open invite for our next session of Red,” Harry murmured softly, and Malfoy immediately stirred in his arms, looking up at him before turning around with his eyes gleaming.

“ _Did_ you, now?” he asked with a little smirk, though his face was remained drawn with exhaustion and his frame still sagged into Harry. “And?”

“And I’ll... think about it,” Ron mumbled without looking at him.

“Yeah, he’s in,” Malfoy said primly and Harry snorted, kissing him slowly, Malfoy’s pink mouth opening eagerly for Harry’s tongue.

“You guys are a pair of sick bastards, you know that right?” Ron said teasingly, slowly getting off the bed, gathering his clothes up off the floor.

“We,” they both chimed in unison before grinning at one another.

“ _We_ , Ron,” Harry repeated. “We’re all sick bastards here. Don’t pretend like you’re not one of us now,” he looked smug. “And this is just the tip of the iceberg, mate,” he winked. “Welcome to Fantasy Land!”

“We eagerly look forward to your continued membership,” Malfoy added in a sing song voice and Ron couldn’t help the reluctant chuckle that escaped him.

This was going to be a fun ride.

**Author's Note:**

> For any of you worried that this seems to have Non Con elements in it, do remember this is a BDSM fic and that they have safe words for the sub if and when he/she genuinely doesn't want something. I don't mean to condone rape/noncon in any way whatsoever.
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support, guys. I hope I get to continue this series for a while. Some really great suggestions up until now. Keep 'em coming and keep reading!


End file.
